A conventional shoe may incorporate a plurality of springs in a sole for enriching an elasticity of the shoe for its comfortable wearing. However, each helical spring is not jacketed with any cylindrical sleeve so that the spring may be easily twisted or deformed to form internal stress in partial springs causing an uncomfortable wearing of the shoe.
Even an insole of a shoe may be formed with a plurality of protrusions thereon for massaging use. However, each protrusion is formed with a top tip portion, easily sticking a wearer's foot to cause his or her pain.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional shoe and invented the present elastic shoe having multiple purposes.